


Frozen Heart

by MarvelousAndProud



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Can I have Loki?, Feels, FrostIron mention, Loki Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Poor Loki, Sad Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAndProud/pseuds/MarvelousAndProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small ficlet. Loki angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Heart

There is but one mistake an immortal must never do, for it will stick with them for the remainder of their days. I, Loki, have made many mistakes in my long lifetime, but I have also committed the ultimate taboo. I fell in love with a mortal. 

It was far from love at first sight, but became something true, something pure, like freshsnow. One such as I must never fall for a mortal for a number of reasons.

Mortals are fools.

With their funny little lives, so fleeting and brief. The entirety of their lifespan is but a blink of an eye for me. It was the most painful thing I have ever experienced and possibly ever will. The pain being the only thing to make the briefness seem longer to me. So I let it hurt, I let the constant ache in my heart become my life, just so I felt like I had more time with him.

My foolish little mortal. Oh, how I loved him so. Love. Such a funny concept when mortals are involved. The man of iron aged while I stayed unchanging, of course I altered my appearance with time for the sake of his sanity but my illusions could never trick my heart.

Mortals and their funny little lives, so fleeting and brief. It was hard for me when his fleeting life came to an end. His last breath being the moment when I started holding mine. Oh, how I wished I had been given more time. 

I blinked and he was gone. 

While I couldn’t freeze time for my funny little mortal, I could freeze my heart. How much easier it was not caring, I cannot express with words. I am the Trickster, the creator of illusions and the spinner of lies. This once, just this once, those lies worked on myself. The pain of loss is not worth the experience of love. Love is a weakness that I must cut out. I shall not make that mistake again. Falling for a mortal. I shall not ever make that mistake again. I am Loki and I am an illusion of a happy man. I smile and put on a good show but I am broken. I am a monster and monsters don’t deserve happiness and especially not love. Love is an illusion, just pain in disguise. It doesn’t last and so I must trick myself. I never loved at all and I never shall again.


End file.
